1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multipurpose air fountain, and more particularly to an air fountain which can join with various blowpipes and accessory components to assemble an especial air tool for meeting different purposes--like a cleaning air gun, an inflating gun, a blasting dust gun and a painting spray gun.
2. Description of Prior Art
In accordance with a common conventional air fountain 10, as shown on FIG. 18, it is used for blasting dirt dust, iron scurf, etc., in which the blow-pipe 11 is embedded and fixed on the main holder 12 for preventing it from loosing, so the length of the blowpipe 11 is constant, and unable to be changed. For meeting the different necessaries of working space conditions, the user should dispose more than one air gun with different lengths of blow-pipe so that the operator can choice the most convenient one to meet the work space situation. So the production cost will be increased. In addition, because the embedded blowpipe 11 can not be swivelled, the operator will feel very inconvenience as working on a lower space like nearing the bottom side of the machine. For example, if operator want to clean the bottom side of a drilling machine, he has to squat lower and turn over his wrist holding the air gun so that the jet opening aim at the bottom side of the working table, it will put the operator into tired easily, even though like that, there are some places can not be got.
In the garage, the blasting dust air gun is an essential tool, and the tire inflating air gun is an other necessity tool, but in general, every working site is distributed only one outlet of the compressed air so that the worker often has to change the blast gun and the inflating gun alternately. It put the worker into inconvenience.
As cleaning the engine outside surface in the common garage, by means of spraying the chemical detersives like diesel oil or toluene, and co-operating with a brush, the grease spots are brushed off. But the inside surface, due to the high accuracy requirement of the inside of the engine, any scratching trace is not allowed existing, so the brush can not be used in this situation. The cleaning gun 20 becomes the best of clean tool, as shown on FIG. 19, nearing the jet opening of the cleaning gun 20, a T extending manifold 21 is built upon, and fastened with a hose 22. The free end of the hose 22 extends into the inside of a tank 23, thereby absorb the toluene (or diesel oil) into the nozzle to mix with air, then jetted out to wash the inside of the engine. If the hose 22 is longer than a certain length, the absorbing force is not able to pump enough liquid up to produce a good clean effect. And in general, 1 meter length of the hose 22 is a limit to provide essential absorbing force to pump the liquid up, so the operator will be limited in about 1 meter radius. But the operator usually works over 1.5 meters radius, hence the operator has to move the engine or the toluene tank 23 as working. It puts the operator to inconvenience.
1. Additionally, painting procedure is claimed with a high rate in common mechanical factories and garages, timber mills and so on. The main tool in the painting procedure is painting gun, as shown in FIG. 20. The spraying principle of the painting gun is the same as the cleaning gun 20 By securing a painting nozzle 30 on front tip of a conventional air fountain 10 which extends a manifold 31 connecting a hose 311, and the hose 311 is placed into a paint can attached on the bottom side of the painting nozzle 30, the paint is absorbed up from the bottom of the paint can via the hose 311 by the jetting air flow. Nearing the front end of the painting nozzle 30, a pair of radial through holes 32 is built upon for leading the outside air in, as spraying the paint and air, to reduce the jet air pressure and atomised paint pressure to avoid the jetted paint reflecting as touching against the surface of the work-piece so as to prevent the paint form unsticking. Meanwhile the jetted atomised paint appears a radiant cone so that the paint can be sprayed on the surface of work-piece evenly. This is a main feature of the conventional painting nozzle 30. But the shortcoming of the painting nozzle 30 is the same as the cleaning gun. Due to the limit of the absorbing force, and the high viscosity of the paint near the bottom side, spraying mere air is often happened.